What DiNozzo's do best
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: A sad Tony finally comes to his sense's, but believes he's too late, until he's gets a late night visit from Ziva. What has she come too tell him? TIVA! PLEASE DROP A REVIEW :


**Hey guys! Just a quick NCIS one-shot. I think Tiva fans will love this one :) **

**Disclaimer : I do not own NCIS. **

* * *

><p>I was at home, watching Quantum of Solace for what must of been the hundredth time, but not actually looking at the screen.<p>

My mind was wandering to that place, the perfect place, but yet again it was sad, because it was a place in my mind, my heart, that would never become a reality.

Since I had found out that Ziva had been dating Ray, only then had I realised the truth. That I love Ziva, love her with everything I have, but that she could never be mine.

I guess that was selfish of me. To wait until she had a boyfriend, and was happy, to understand that all these years what I'd been feeling was love.

I'd always knew something was there, that I had felt something, but could never believe it was love because of my own commitment issues.

And looking back, all the signs of Ziva loving me back were there, and I ignored them, or at least thought I was simply imagining them.

I guess she finally gave up, because really, how long could someone chase after another, for something the other was blind too?

Ziva didn't deserve that.

She deserved to be loved back, and I do love her, I guess I always have, but she had to move on, let herself be happy when she couldn't be happy with me.

A blind me.

And now it pains me to know that right now, Ziva is at her apartment snuggled up Ray, or worse, in the bedroom.

But I couldn't take her for my own now, could I? I had taken me this long to understand, to realize what I felt, when she had known all a long. She was happy now, and because I love her, I would let her be. Let Ziva have her perfect life with CI-Ray.

A perfect life she couldn't have with me.

As I left my fantasy, the film had almost finished, so I wandered into the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge.

When I sat back down on the sofa and had gotten comfy, the door knocked and someone called, "Tony?"

Ziva.

I didn't unlock the door at first, not trusting myself alone with her.

"Tony, please, open up. I, er, I" she sighed, and it sounded like she lay her head on the door 'Please, I just need to talk to you".

I opened the door, and was greeted by her beautiful face that looked a little flustered.

"Ziva" I said, and waved her inside.

She flopped down onto my sofa, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Beer?"

"Yes, please" when I returned with her beer, she was fiddling with her fingers.

"Thanks" she said, when I passed her the drink. Ziva took a large gulp of it.

I sat down beside her, "You wanted to talk about something?"

She breathed out deeply, and opened her eyes to look at me, "Yes, it is very complicated".

"I'm sure I can keep up".

"Today, at work, I spent my break with Ray. He said a few things, which made me think. Like did I want to be with him? Or could I actually trust him to begin with? And then he passed me a box" she pulled out a dark ring box from her pocket and my breathing stopped, and looked away so she wouldn't see my clouded eyes.

"Congratulations", it was all I could manage, and she deserved me to be civil about it all. About the fact that Ziva was marrying the perfect CI-Ray.

"What?"

"Congratulations".

"I am not getting married Tony".

"But? You got a box?" I asked confused, eyebrows burrowing.

She opened it, to reveal nothing, "It was empty, Tony, he called it a promise".

I snorted, "It sounds like an empty one to me, Ziva".

She raised an eyebrow, "And what does that mean?"

"I don't know, but don't you think he would have given you something, a promise ring, a necklace or even a watch perhaps, but he gave you nothing Ziva. Nothing too show how much you mean to him".

She sighed, "That is what I am thinking too".

"Can I ask you something?"

Ziva smiled softly, "Of course, anything Tony".

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"I said, do you love him. Its an easy question".

Ziva was silent for a while, and her eyes wandered around the room, "I thought I did, but now I am not so sure. I want something permanent, but I do not believe Ray can give me that, he gave me an empty ring box for heavens sake".

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I, I do not know, Tony".

"Are you sure about that? Just think about it".

Minutes must of passed before she answered, in that time Ziva had snuggled closer to me, and her hand lay on my knee.

"No, I do not want to be with Ray. As much as I like him, I do not love him, and I certainly do not want to spend the rest of my life with him".

"Then what do you want?" I asked, tempting myself for I needed to know the answer.

Her eyes flickered to meet mine.

"Ziva?" I breathed, could she really want me?

She moved to straddle me, and I lay my hands on her lower back and hair.

"You, Tony. It has always been you".

Her pink, soft lips suddenly were on mine.

In that split second everything that confused me made sense and everything that was wrong became right. Its sounds cliche but that's exactly how it felt, perfect.

Nearly seven years of frustration and tension and love and anger was all fired into one kiss. One sweet, perfect, passionate kiss.

We soon, unfortunately needed air, and Ziva was first to pull away panting.

"You can not believe how long I have waited for you" she whispered, her soft hand playing with the ends of my hair.

"I'm sorry".

She smiled, "Do not be, we have made everything right now, I love you, that is all that matters".

"I love you too, Ziva".

And with that our lips met again, and soon, well, we did what DiNozzo's do best...

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**Please drop a quick little review just to tell me what you think, I love feedback!**

**Bye for now. .NCIS.**


End file.
